joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elemental Skunks
The Elemental Skunks are a group of Female Skunks who uses their Elemental Powers to stop Evil Villains from taking over Mobius & Ancient Dimension. The Ancient Skunks in this group are descendants of Omnia the Skunk, an ancestress skunk. History TBA Members *Fire Skunk: FireBloom the Skunk (Spongebob100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Water Skunk: Jessica the Skunk (Spongebob100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Nature Skunk: Ruby the Skunk (Spongebob100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Ice Skunk: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Time Skunk: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Earth Skunk: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Energy Skunk: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Gravity Skunk: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Steel Skunk: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Arachnid Skunk: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Lightning Skunk: Levina the Skunk (Spongebob100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Light Skunk: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Wind Skunk: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Magic Skunk: Magix the Skunk (Spongebob100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Tech Skunk: Technia the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Undead Skunk: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Darkness Skunk: Yamiphagia the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Wood Skunk: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Beast Skunk: Zoologia the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Magnet Skunk: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Poison Skunk: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Healing Skunk: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Plasma Skunk: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Psi Skunk: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Rock Skunk: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Sound Skunk: Musania the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Mimicry Skunk: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Love Skunk: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (Spongebob100) TBC Description 'Fire Skunks' They are the fire wielders of the group. Scorch the Skunk-cat : One of the daughters of Bluefire the Skunk-cat, a friend to Josh. She has pyrokinesis & geothermokinesis. She can control volcanic eruptions & spread flammable skunk gas in the field to potentially harm enemies. FireBloom the Skunk : A Princess of the Skunk Tribe who lived in the Skunk Village with her Mom & Dad, which are the King & Queen of the Skunk Tribe. She has Pyrokinesis & she can use & control her fire power & sprays her flammable skunk gas to attack & harm her enemies. 'Water Skunks' They are the water wielders of the group. Aqua the Skunk : A skunk who allied with the Elemental Skunks. Formerly an Ancient Huntress in a forest, then she saw the group. She longs for peace & joins them. She has hydrokinesis & atmokinesis (but only can control rain). She can control high & low tides. She can control water from a water source & converts them to chemical energy, needed for her health. Jessica the Skunk : A skunk who is best friends with Ruby. She along with Ruby joins the group. Jessica can control water & use Water Abilities to short circuit any evil robots by using Water against robotic electricity. 'Nature Skunks' They are controllers of nature in this group. Synthesia the Skunk : An Ancient princess skunk who lived in a forest den in Seaborgia. She wished to venture forth to various places in Ancient Dimension, then her wish came true when she joined this group. She has anthokinesis, botanokinesis, & dendrokinesis. As a controller of nature, she can generate plants or flowers. She can also control trees. She can generate wood for attacking purposes. Ruby the Skunk : A skunk who is a Nature Girl that lives in the forest & is best friends with Jessica. Ruby along with Jessica joins the group. She uses her nature / life elemental powers to grow strong think vines to trap and/or crush enemies. 'Ice Skunks' They are controllers of ice & snow in this group. Frost the Skunk-cat : One of the daughters of Bluefire the Skunk-cat. She has cryokinesis & arctikinesis. She can control ice & snow. She can freeze stuff & create blizzards in the field. she can conjure sharp ice shards from her hand & throw them at the enemy. Chill the Skunk : She is a guard of the Castle of Queen Aleena in training, but when Queen Aleena went into hiding, Chill is the only guard left that is not roboticized by Robotnik. Not too long after that, she was joined in the group. She can control her ice powers to freeze her enemies. Time Skunks They are controllers of time & temporality in the group. Chronia the Skunk : She is a chronomancer living in a jungle in Ventilus. As she was being hunted by necromancers from Diablodia, she joins this group to crush the evil mages. She has chronokinesis, enabling her to freely control time in a certain radius. She can transport herself in 3 temporalities: past, present, & future of a specific target. However, she cannot alter temporalities. Toki the Skunk : She lives in a futuristic house in a grassy field near New Mobotropolis. She has been meditating & notices a vision about a dimention that is from a thousand years ago & has people who we're born from over a thousand years ago, which is the Ancient Dimention, after witnessing the first battles in the Anicent Dimention, she has been joined in the Elemental Skunks. 'Earth Skunks' They are earth wielders of the group. Gaia the Skunk : She is a skunk living in the Scorpion Cave in Pyramus. She has scorpion's blood of her father, granting her some poison abilities. As she was attacked by her father's archenemy, she escaped because she was also targeted as well, after her father was killed. She met this group, she hesitantly joins. She has geokinesis & acidokinesis. She can control earthquakes. Also, she can control stones for ammunition. She can generate acid from her hands & spray it at multiple enemies. Eartha the Skunk : She is an Earth Skunk who lives in the desert with her father, she is once a normal desert girl, but with her father's teachings about using super-strength & the element of earth, she has become one of the strongest mobians, just like his dad. But when her dad is captured & roboticized by the EggPlankton Empire, she joins the group for any means nessersary to free her dad from being roboticized forever. Energy Skunks They are energy controllers of the group. Ergonia the Skunk : She is a skunk gifted with tremendous energy. She began to train her powers more, until she grew as a beautiful lady, bestowing energy to anyone (except villains, obviously). But until her energy was consumed faster than normal, she felt danger in herself as she is going to die. Fortunately, to continue her good deed, she joined the group & was given an energy grounder on her chest to decrease energy consumption, making her safe. She has ergokinesis. Nova the Skunk : She is a skunk that is cute & full of energy, but later on she was gifted with amazing ammount of energy when she is a beautiful girl. She begins to channel her energy powers by training her powers more, trying her best to bestow her energy to anyone except the villains. But then she has too much energy Gravity Skunks They are the controllers of gravity in the group. Gravia the Skunk : She is a mage skunk who specialized in gravity control. She lived in a weightless metal house in Zynari. She has been training on how to survive in a full-gravity field where a large bottomless hole rests. To accomplish her training, she didn't make herself float, instead she has made zero-gravity force fields around platforms. As she accomplished her training, her house was destroyed by EggRey's Equera EXM's Crusher Cannon. She escaped her demolished house, but she was held by the Equera EXM's hands, binding her. She escaped through floating objects that severely damaged the Equera EXM's hand. As she met the group, she joins it with bravery, to avenge her family against EggRey. She has gyrokinesis. Space the Skunk : She is a Normal Skunk that loves the night time sky, especially the stars from the sky. She begins to experience her new gravity powers once she said that she loves to be in zero-gravity. She begins to train her new gravity powers by lifting up heavy boulders, controls her powers & more, but she noticed that she needs full concerntration, so she decided to join in the group to experience her gravity powers even more. Steel Skunks They are the steel-hard skunks in the group. Feronia the Mineral Skunk : She is Golver & Silvold's childhood friend. Years since Golver & Silvold are still children, they played along the riverbanks, & caves near brooks. As their adult stage came, they were attacked by Aeron the Hedgebat, thinking that they were "fascinating specimen". As they met the group, Feronia joined it, then Golver & Silvold allied with them. As years passing by, Golver & Silvold left the group for a yearful search for Aeron. She has magnokinesis & metakinesis. Golda the Skunk : She is a Skunk that is steel-hard. She is once captured by Robotnik Prime, but when he about to roboticize her in the roboticizer, Golda is accidently discovers her new steel powers & breaks out of the roboticizer before it activates. Golda then uses her steel powers to destroy the Swatbots & makes her escape. After her escape, she joins the group. 'Arachnid Skunks' They are the skunks that have arachnid-like characteristics in the group. Arachnia the Skunk : She is a skunk that lived in a cave, having a detached personality. She had spider-like characteristics. She wished to live in a world with balance. She joined the group with determination to defeat the Darachnids, the dark spider group. She can control poison to harm her enemies time by time. Her tail is tipped with poison. She can shoot sticky webs from her skunk tail at her enemies. She also can spray her poisonous skunk scent at her trapped enemies. She can stick on walls & ceilings, acting as suctions. Carola the Skunk : She is a skunk that lives in the Great Forest, while she journeys into the beauty of the Great forest, she got bitten by a Non-poisonous spider, causing her to grow another pair of arms, a spider's abdonmen & earn her new spider powers, like spitting webs from her skunk tail & uses her new long sharp & strong to inject poison into her enemies until they pass out & climbing up the walls & ceilings. Once she discovered her new Spider powers, she joins in the group on how to control her new spider powers. Due to her new spider powers, she could even be a hybrid of a Skunk & a Spider. 'Lightning Skunks' They are electric wielders of the group. Protonia the Skunk : She is a skunk flowing with electricity. She has learned lightning spells since her childhood years. She is one of Dr. EggRey's specimen. She was first caught in a rocky canyon in Pyramus. As Dr. EggRey saw her, he thought of a great plan & captures her in a rubber cage. As she was about to be memory-altered, she felt an immense surge, breaking through the Deoxyribonucleic Arranger Tank. After her escape, she remembered her fellows, but it was too late to save them, because she was being searched. As she sensed lots of skunks coming her way, she joins the group, determined. She has electrokinesis & fulminokinesis. Levina the Skunk : She is a Skunk that been raised by a group of Electrical Mouse Pokemon called Pichus, Pikachus & Raichus when she was 5, when her parents are being captured & roboticized by Dr. Robotnik Prime. A group of Pichus, Pikachus & Raichus begins to took care of Levina, by feeding her, keeping her comfortable & trains her to earn her new Electrical powers. Levina had earned her new electrical attacks that the Pichus, Pikachus & Raichus have taught her, like Thunderbolt, ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Discharge, Thunder, Charge Beam, Volt Switch & Wild Charge. After many years with the Pichus, Pikachus & Raichus, Levina notices that there's a group of female skunks & joins them in order to make the Pichu, Pikachus & Raichus proud. 'Light Skunks' They are light wielders of the group. Luminia the Skunk : She is a skunk born glowing in light. Since she was at her teenage stage, she came inside a dark cave. As she goes on, she noticed that she can see inside the cave, because she was glowing. Until... she noticed that she is cornered by 5 Pisaca. She got frightened too much & escapes the cave with fear by the use of corpuscular beamshift. As she got back in the forest, she tried to improve her skills. She tried to remove her fear of Pisaca. After she tried very hard, she noticed that she had extra energy flowing inside her. She sees a lot of skunks passing by. She thought of training, so she joined the group. She has photokinesis. Dawn the Skunk : She is a skunk that has a special gift of light glowing from her body. While she is captured by Dr. EggPlankton, she felt very scared & once she is about to be EggPlankton's slave, Dawn then gets mad at him & fights him & his Jack-4 Bots while her energy is getting stronger & stronger. After her battle, she made her escape, trying her best not to get caught by Dr. EggPlankton's Jack-4 Bots because of her glowing body. Then she spots a group of skunks passing by & goes to them, begging them for their help, soon the skunks agrees & lets her join the group. She has Light Powers. 'Wind Skunks' They are wind wielders of the group. Aera the Skunk : She is a skunk gifted with flight. She became a maiden as her powers grew. She journeyed across a steep canyon while flying, until she went up to a group of birds flying by. Suddenly, a giant mechanical bird gripped her hand & grabbed her, flying its metal wings upon the vast sky. As the mecha bird let go of her, she landed on EggRey's laboratory. She crashed in it, to Dr. EggRey's surprise. He summons Equera Bots to capture her, but ends up failing, as she destroys the bots with her metal-cutting windy blades. As she escapes, she stops upon a group of skunks. They tell about their goal & she joins hastefully. She has aerokinesis. Sefarina the Skunk : She is a skunk that has the powers of controling the wind. She was relaxing on a grassy field, she felt that she dreamed of flying up high in the sky, but she is not a bird or a plane, much to her disappointment. Suddendly she saw about 25 Jack-4 Bots charging towards her, causing Sefarina to run away. As the chase begins, she begins to feel like there's engines inside of her begining to rev up for flight, then suddendly she begins to fly, much to the delight of Sefarina & to the confusion of the Jack-4 Bots which everyone knows that Skunks can't fly. But with her new flying powers, Sefarina uses this new gift she has as an advantage to get away from the evil bots. Once she escapes, she notices a group of skunks & then lands near them & tells them about the Jack-4 Bots chasing her & then finally she joins the group hastefully in hopes of stopping those evil machines. She has Wind Powers. Magic Skunks They are the elemental controllers of the group. Arcania the Skunk : As a child, she was taught how to use magic in a good way. As she grew, she had expelled evil beings attacking her tribe. Until illusionists hypnotized her, making her fall to the ground, asleep. The illusionists reign her tribe. After a month, she was able to recover. As she saw that she is being executed, she can't believe her eyes. A henchman tried to stab her with a dagger. Seeing the attack, she escapes the execution trap, then reappears. She casts elements to wreak havoc around the hall. After finishing the job, she went to the Illusion King & successfully defeats him & his army. He surrendered the whole land of her tribe. As the enemies went away, she sees a group of skunks heading this way. She joins them & lets them stay in the tribe. She has atmoskinesis. Magix the Skunk : As a baby, she begins to experience her magic by causing colorful stardust to appear when she sneezes. Then as a child, she is taught how to use magic & learns Witchcraft in a good way by a Beautiful Female Witch Teacher Skunk. When she was 15, she has her very own flying broom an engine to fly on & gives it a test-flight, leaving behind Purple stardust. When she was in her original age, which is 23 years old, she was attacked by Layla the FoxSkunk, but then Magix had used up all of her magic to stop Layla, but Layla's too powerful & she even defeat Magix, leaving Magix's teacher battling against Layla. Magix gets up & notices that an epic battle has been started & Layla had nearly won, because Magix suddendly distracts Layla, causing Magix's teacher to use her suprize magic attacks against Layla & defeated her, but not before Layla runs off, ordering the Jack-4 Bots to attack the teacher. Magix notices her teacher being captured by a hundred Jack-4 Bots, much to her horror, not before the teacher told her to run & that she is born to protect those who can't protect themselves & she has loved Magix as a daughter. Then Magix flys away on her Flying Broom, leaving behind the last of the flying broom's purple stardust, causing Magix's flying broom to leave behind purple smoke instead because of the minor damages to the engines by Layla. While she makes her escape she notices a group of skunks & then descends her flying broom down, hovering above a few feet from the ground. She joins in the group, in hopes of saving her female magic teacher. 'Tech Skunks' Meta the Skunk She works in a mechanical lab with her grandfather who is an expert mechanician. They are making convenient & helpful inventions. As Meta grew up as an adult, they started making mechs. They also built more machines for their work. One day, her grandfather is building a special robot. Suddenly, her life changed as the Equera Empire abducted her grandfather & roboticized. She went to the Equera Empire's location, riding her personal mech: Hyperfulcrum. As she approaches Dr. EggRey, they battled. Unfortunately, Dr. EggRey's Equera EX Machina is very agile & strong for her Hyperfulcrum. She lost to Dr. EggRey, because her Hyperfulcrum was severely damaged by the Equera Ex Machina's strong attacks. As Dr. EggRey left, Meta called for help. Suddenly, a group of female skunks came up to her & helped her. As they introduced themselves to Meta, she joins the group with full determination. She says, "I'll do my best to assist you in battle with full potential. We will defeat the mad doctors... with determination!" Sprocket the Skunk As a child, she was a girl skunk mechanic in training who is training with her uncle at his workshop, learning how to build and fix his & her many mechanical inventions. Once Sprocket is in her teen years, she has some trouble building & fixing land vehicles, air crafts & vessels. But everything changed when her uncle is captured & roboticized by Dr. EggPlankton. Sprocket then finds a group of girl skunks, gets ready her very own battle gear & joins up with them to help them with her skills as a mechanic. 'Undead Skunks' Necrotia the Skunk Libitina the Skunk 'Darkness Skunks' Yamiphagia the Skunk Sable the Skunk 'Wood Skunks' Lumberia the Skunk Willow the Skunk 'Beast Skunks' Zoologia the Skunk Terxia the Skunk 'Magnet Skunks' Lodestonia the Skunk Margaret the Skunk 'Poison Skunks' Toxinia the Skunk Avisha the Skunk 'Healing Skunks' Healie the Skunk Reseda the Skunk 'Plasma Skunks' Blazeshock the Skunk Paige the Skunk 'Cosmo Skunks' Cosmia the Skunk Galaxy the Skunk 'Psi Skunks' Telekesia the Skunk Cree the Skunk 'Rock Skunks' Geonia the Skunk Tara the Skunk 'Sound Skunks' Musania the Skunk Melody the Skunk 'Mimicry Skunks' Dittia the Skunk Julie the Skunk 'Love Skunks' Ai the Skunk Angel the Skunk Allies *All Star Rebel Republic *Intelligence Technology Systems Enemies *EggPlankton Empire *Equera Empire *Rahkshi Tribes TBC Trivia *It is shown that only two elemental female skunks are hybrid. **Frost & Scorch are both skunk-cats. Category:Females Category:Group Category:Skunks Category:Heroines